


Unknown Popstar🎤

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, M/M, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Zayn Malik, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Singer Niall Horan, Songwriter Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry’s headed to London, he and his best mate, Zayn, who he hasn’t seen in over three years, are moving in together. When Harry arrives he‘s welcomed by his best mate and a blue eyed angel. But does Harry realise who the other man actually is?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Kudos: 92





	Unknown Popstar🎤

Harry was headed to London, he and his best mate, Zayn, had decided to move in together. They were both going to the same uni and Harry was so excited to see the raven haired boy again.

Zayn had moved to London about three years ago, leaving Harry back in Cheshire, his dad had gotten a better job offer and he took it. It meant that the two boys couldn't see each other as often as they had before, but over the years the distance hadn't affected their friendship at all, they were still insanely close.

They were moving into their flat just before summer started, Zayn was already there, had been for the past two weeks. Harry had to wait a while longer, he needed to finish up some work stuff and help his mum out with her small flower shop, before he could drive down.

Zayn had mentioned that a couple of his friends would be coming round, and they'd be up for helping him move his stuff in, so Harry was looking forward to meeting them too. His main furniture was already there, so he just had a bunch of boxes in the back of his Range Rover, filled with all of his necessities.

Harry had a decent income, he became a songwriter while studying at school, he loved doing it and he got a fair amount of money from it. He'd written for big artists and even worked one on one with some of them on their albums, it was an amazing job.

Harry had paid for the down payment on their flat, which he was more than happy to do, but Zayn wasn't too excited about it, saying he'd pay him back his half soon.

You see, Zayn had a bar tending job, he only needed to work three times a week, he only earned enough for rent, food and necessities, so he was a little stuck on the down payment, but he was happy enough. Harry loved helping people out though, he didn't ever want anything in return, but he understood where Zayn was coming from when he was a little upset about it.

Anyways, Harry was almost there, about an hour away, so he decided to text Zayn so the boy would be aware of his arrival.

Zayn was chilling out at the flat with one of his best mates, Louis, when he got the message. "H will be here soon, you gonna stay and help? Don't know when Li's coming though." He asked as he stood from the sofa to grab some water from the kitchen.

"Yeah course, will it be weird though? Cause you know?" Louis questioned as he gestured to himself.

Zayn just chuckled rolling his eyes at the brunette, "Not to deflate your ego Lou, but pretty sure Harry has no idea who you are."

"Shut up, you twat. I was only asking, didn't want things to get awkward." Louis laughed throwing a cushion in Zayn's direction.

"He's just not into that type of music, like yeah he likes the top charts but from like decades ago." Zayn told Louis as he finished off his glass.

"So he's into old music?" Louis quizzed, raising a brow at his mate.

"Yeah, I don't know about that shit, the stuff you like I guess." Zayn shrugged as he headed back to the sofa, picking up the cushion on his way.

"Oh." Louis nodded, he was yet to meet this Harry character but Zayn always spoke so highly of him.

"You'll love him, you two have lots in common." Zayn said as he chucked the cushion at Louis before sitting down opposite him.

"Hope so, sounds like a nice guy." Louis replied as he pushed the cushion away and flicked through the tv channels.

The two just spoke while they waited for Harry to arrive, speaking about Louis' new music and how Zayn's photography was going.

About forty minutes later they heard a couple knocks, Zayn jumped up immediately and headed out into the hallway. Louis heard Zayn welcoming in who he guessed was Harry, and then there was the deep, heavenly voice that echoed through the flat.

Louis was a little lost in thought as two figures entered the living room. "Lou, this is Harry." Zayn introduced smiling at the boy beside him.

Louis was fucked. Harry was gorgeous, how had Zayn never mentioned this? He never said anything about how breathtakingly beautiful the curly headed cutie was.

Louis was staring and Zayn couldn't help but chuckle, snapping the singer from his thoughts, "Hey! 'M Louis, nice to meet you."

Harry smiled, dimples on display, making Louis' heart melt. "Hey, you too." Harry greeted as he walked further into the room.

"So we better start helping you get your stuff in then H." Zayn suggested as he started pulling on his trainers, Louis following.

"Sure, thank you guys, it's not much, just a couple boxes." Harry smiled as he headed back towards the front door. Louis and Zayn in tow.

When the trio had finally finished moving everything in, Harry headed off for a shower as he'd been driving for hours and just hauled in heavy boxes. While he did that, Zayn and Louis ordered in food and grabbed some beers.

"What the actual fuck Z? You didn't tell me he looked like that!" Louis whispered yelled once he had heard Harry turn on the shower.

Zayn just laughed, "What? He's my best mate, don't really think about what he looks like. Why do you like him Lou?" He smirked, wiggling his brows at the blue eyed boy.

Louis just rolled his eyes trying to hide a faint blush, "Shut up."

Zayn was about to respond when the doorbell sounded, he got up chuckling as he went to answer it. Seconds later Liam walked in, Zayn just behind.

"He here?" Liam questioned as he looked around the flat, excited to meet Harry, he knew how much the boy meant to Zayn.

"Yeah mate, shower." Louis informed, glaring at the raven haired boy who was still chuckling at him.

"Lou here has got a little crush." Zayn laughed out, patting Liam's shoulder as he passed by.

Liam raised a brow, smirking at his mate, "Oh really?" Louis just flipped them both off as he took a large swig of his beer.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa, Liam doing the same, "We ordered food a bit ago, just gunna chill out now so you lot can get to know H."

Liam smiled as he nodded in agreement. As they all fell into conversation, Harry walked in, wearing tight black shorts and a loose tank top, his tattooed torso on full display sending Louis into a frenzy.

The blue eyed boy shifted in his seat while Liam was introduced to Harry. What made it ten times better, is that the curly haired lad took the seat right beside him, not helping his situation what so ever.

The boys all seemed to get along great, laughing and talking like old friends as they drank. The food arrived a while later, the four of them were all hungry, so they quickly grabbed a portion each and settled in front of the tv.

"So Lou, hows the writing going?" Liam wondered as he finished off his plate.

"Could be better honestly, need some inspiration I think." Louis gave him a small smile as he pushed his food away, opening another beer.

Harry was a little confused but just figured that Louis was a writer or something, he sipped his beer deciding to keep his questions to himself.

"Haz can help you." Zayn claimed earning three questioning looks from his mates.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, turning to look at the boy stretched out beside him.

"Harry writes songs, it's his job." Zayn clarified, "Have I never mentioned it? He's really good, written for a lot of artists." Zayn shrugged, earning a timid smile off of Harry, who felt a little embarrassed by Zayn's praise.

"Really? Who have you written for?" Louis asked intrigued by the new information he'd just learned.

Harry looked a little flustered at all the attention, he'd never been one for the spotlight, so Zayn jumped in to help.

"Uh, BlackBear, Ariana Grande, Lewis Capaldi, loads I don't even remember the names of. Hey, you wrote for Niall didn't you H?" Zayn said looking over at his best mate who nodded in reply.

"Niall Horan?" Louis quizzed, he loved Niall they were great friends, and his music was incredible.

"Yeah, we got close after I helped him on his album, he's really talented." Harry chirped, grinning as he thought about the funny irish lad.

"That he is, so you'd be up for helping me?" Louis coaxed, giving Harry his best smile, which made the younger lad laugh.

"Sure, but I haven't heard your music before. Oh god, don't take offence to that! I just, I'm not very into all that, I only help artists, and when I'm not, I'm listening to The Beatles or Bowie." Harry laughed lightly, he didn't want to embarrass the beautiful boy sat next to him.

"Don't worry. Zayn had said before, I realised he was right when you didn't say anything when we met." Louis smiled, patting Harry's thigh in reassurance.

Harry's breath hitched at the sudden gesture, trying to style it out he just took a large gulp of his beer, "So are you pretty big then?" He asked, making everyone laugh loudly.

"Yeah I'm _really_ big." Louis smirked, and Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he had just insinuated.

"Shit. That's not what I meant you twats!" Harry chuckled, shaking his head playfully at the three immature idiots.

"We know, it's just funny. Bet you'd love to know though." Zayn teased as he laughed loudly, earning a glare from Harry, who missed Louis' flushed cheeks.

"Louis is very well known, he's always at the top of the charts, his fans are very dedicated and pretty amazing." Liam told Harry, deciding to end the discussion about Louis' dick.

"That's really cool. It'd be an honour to work with you." Harry grinned at the blue eyed boy, who was still blushing slightly from Zayn's previous comment.

Over the passing weeks, the boys hung out almost everyday, and Louis and Harry had become so unbelievably close.

Working on Louis' album, the singer had really fallen for the lyricist, Harry's words were so poetic and beautiful. The boys voice was incredible too, angelic almost, Louis thought that he should be the one selling out arenas.

It took Harry by surprise at how comfortable he was around Louis, they just clicked, and he was sure that in the few weeks he had known Louis he had fallen for the blue eyed boy.

When they finally completed the album, they were upset they no longer needed to spend their days together. Louis just wanted to scrap the entire thing and start over, as much as he loved it, he loved spending time with Harry more.

Zayn and Liam, and even Niall, who had started hanging out with the four since his tour ended, were all routing for them to get together. Both boys were scared to be rejected, neither voicing their feelings because they didn't want to ruin what they had.

So Niall came up with a plan, which Liam and Zayn had instantly agreed too, they just hoped it would work.

They set up a whole romantic date in Harry and Zayn's kitchen one night, knowing the two boys would be arriving soon as they had planned a 'boys night in'.

There were rose petals everywhere, candles scattered across the dark room to set an ambience, a beautifully prepared dinner sat waiting on the table beside a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers, and a bottle of champagne supplied by Niall.

When Louis and Harry walked in, they were met with silence, which was strange as their friends had texted telling them they were already there.

As they walked into the living room they gasped, both giving the other a confused look, Louis stepped towards the candlelit table where a note was sat.

_To Louis & Harry,_

_This is for the both of you! All because you two are too scared to tell the other how you truly feel! Say thanks to us when your fat and old, and happily married!:) Also can you name a kid after each of us for this?_  
_Love you both have fun, lots of fun;)_

_Ni, Li & Z x_

Louis read it aloud, and once he finished he looked up at Harry, to find the boy smiling sheepishly his way.

"So, you feel the same?" Louis asked hopefully. When Harry chuckled, his heart beat quickened, he was going to kill those three for embarrassing him.

"Yes, I do. This is so crazy, I can't believe they've done this." Harry replied, in awe of his surroundings. Louis felt a wave of relief wash over him, so he stepped closer to the taller boy.

"It is." Louis breathed out, reaching his hand out to cup Harry's pink cheeks. Harry bit his lip to hold back a grin, he had waited so long for this very moment.

They both leaned in, Harry ducking a little so their lips were nearly touching, Louis took control, moving his hand to the back of Harry's neck, pulling him in closer. The kiss was slow and passionate, telling the other all they couldn't say aloud. It was electric, like nothing they had felt before, so much emotion in one gesture.

As they pulled away, their bodies stayed close, basking in the others heat. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." Louis chuckled quietly, his big blue eyes meeting Harry's bright green ones.

Harry couldn't stop the grin that crept up onto his lips now, he was so happy Louis felt the same. "Me too." He confessed.

As the night went on, the two shared kisses and talked for hours, finally falling asleep together on the sofa.

Their three friends found the cuddling couple all snuggled up under a blanket, a films final credits playing on the tv, which illuminated the dark, quiet room. The two boys looked so incredibly happy, their hands intertwined, Harry's head rested on Louis' shoulder, and their sleeping faces subconsciously smiling.

If Liam, Niall and Zayn, all did a silent little happy dance, and took hundreds of pictures before they left, no one had to know.


End file.
